The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a program to execute the method, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus including a touch screen.
As digital photographing apparatuses are developed, attempts have been made to apply new hardware and software thereto. For example, a touch recognition technique has been applied to a digital photographing apparatus. Such touch recognition technique is applied to perform a variety of operations of a digital photographing apparatus. However, the shaking of a digital photographing apparatus or the change of focus while performing a photographing due to the user's touch need to be addressed.